


Together (until the worms eat our flesh)

by RhapeSeuhans



Series: Viktuuri prompts [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dark Comedy, Dark Katsuki Yuuri, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Dorks in Love, Halloween, Inspired by Dexter, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Husbands, Non-Graphic Violence, Psychological Horror, Serial Killer Victor, This is not a fluffly fic but viktuuri is still fluffy in their own way, Yuuri is Viktor's victim first, then they married lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapeSeuhans/pseuds/RhapeSeuhans
Summary: Yuuri would never forget how his life radically changed twice.The first time his family had died in a fire.The second time he met Viktor Nikiforov.Hannibal/Dexter AU for Halloween.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Viktuuri prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/947181
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Together (until the worms eat our flesh)

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is not as fluffy as my other prompts since this a Halloween AU, so if you are a sensitive person DO NOT READ THIS.
> 
> WARNINGS: Psychological terror. Au inspired by Hannibal and Dexter TV series. Viktor is a cannibal serial killer and Yuuri one of his 'victims' (don't worry, he obviously won't kill or harm Yuuri). Reference to murdered, cannibalism, and blood. Don't read if you are a sensitive person, please.
> 
> [¡Aquí la versión en Español (latino)!](https://www.wattpad.com/974849690-prompts-viktuuri-prompt-14-halloween-hannibal)  
> 

The night wasn't particularly beautiful nor did it seem perfect for romance. The wet streets, the humidity of the buildings, the stars hiding behind the clouds emptied of water and the infernal noise of the car horns discouraged any couple from taking a night walk.

However, the unconscious man in the middle of the dirty alley promised to brighten the Nikiforovs' night.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yuuri would never forget the day his life radically changed for the second time.

The first time he was 19 years old. He had stayed the night at some classmate's house because of a team project that was due to be present the next day, and it was just before the exposition that he had a phone call with the new that his family had died in a fire. His house and the onsen were also completely burned down.

The only thing Yuuri could do to ease the pain was to take the money from the insurance and travel to another country and try to start a new life where no one would know him or try to offer their condolences every five steps on the street. And to his no surprise, in that new country he could only get a job as a waiter in a low standard bar, which allowed him to pay for a small apartment on the most dangerous side of the city, without security or guarantee that he would be safe at home at the end of the day. But that didn't matter, he didn't matter.

Every night Yuuri walked without looking over his shoulder, nor did he change the sidewalk when another person passed by, nor did he flinch every time he was mugged. He always wondered why that last boy hadn't stabbed him.

He hadn't even eaten katsudon again, his favorite food, since it was the dish that his mother used to cook every time something good happened.

Then he met Viktor Nikiforov.

Viktor was tall, handsome, charismatic, and his blue eyes and silver hair immediately made him stand out from the other patrons of the bar, adding to his good manners and branded clothes. Viktor must have been a foreigner too, as he had a very sensual Russian accent and his attitude was sometimes a bit eccentric. It was obvious that the only reason that Viktor went to that bar it because he trusted the anonymity of the place, since he brought a different person with him every Friday, men or women with whom he seemed to be flirting. They were probably online dates.

Yuuri immediately liked Viktor and gave him the best customer service he could whenever he was in the bar, earning smiles of gratitude and good tips. But at the end of his shifts Viktor went home with his dates while Yuuri returned home, alone. And that night was no different, or so he thought.

As he walked through the dimly lit streets, the Japanese man was suddenly grabbed by the collar of his uniform and his face was stamped against the wall of the alley near his apartment. Yuuri had been thrown hard but not roughly, although the impact hurt a bit. The hot breath on his shoulder and the hand resting on his hips confirmed that he had company.

"I don't have money..." Yuuri said immediately with a monotony voice and some difficulty in breathing due to the pressure exerted by his attacker, who also grabbed his arms back easily with one hand. "If you're going to kill me, do it quickly..."

Then he heard a chuckled in his ear, dangerous and sensual, that made his blood run cold. Yuuri wasn't afraid of death, but something about that laugh went beyond the mundane, beyond fear itself that made his knees shake.

"Yuuri." The man murmured his name in an amused voice, although it sounded more like an admonition. "I'm not going to kill you. You…" Then he felt the nose of his attacker slide on his back until it went up through his black hair, having passed through his shoulder blade, the nape of his neck, and stopped behind his left ear before taking a deep breath. Yuuri felt chills. "... you smell so good. And I bet your taste must be just as wonderful."

"Ta-taste?" He repeated, confused and alarmed.

That accent...

It was Viktor's voice.

"Yes..." Another heavy breath. "Delicious…"

Before Yuuri could ask what the hell he meant by that, the next thing he knew there was a handkerchief on his face and darkness completely surrounded him.

When Yuuri regained consciousness, he didn't expect to wake up in a very comfortable bed, which was very different from his own that had a spring out, nor did he expect to wake up in a room, illuminated, so finely furnished, again, very different from his own room, that no matter how much he fumigated, it was filled with cockroaches; He also was far from expecting that his bar uniform had been changed into clean clothes (which he could swear were taken from his own closet).

In reality, Yuuri didn't even expect to wake up.

He quickly checked himself for injuries. He was surprised to find out that he was fine, not a single scratch. He wasn't even tied to the bed like happened in horror movies. There were even his own slippers waiting for him on the floor.

Yuuri would have panicked if it weren't for the fact that he didn't actually care what happened to him. Viktor obviously didn't mean to torture him (if he had, he would have chained him in a basement with no bathroom), so he shrugged off and put on his slippers. It only remained for him to find out the reason why he was abducted.

He walked to the door, slowly turned the knob, and… the door opened smoothly, revealing a long corridor without the lights on. It was still night.

Where the hell was he?

Yuuri had played enough horror video games to know that an equally eccentric owner existed inside a grand eccentric mansion ... and possibly some deadly traps too. It definitely had to be Viktor's house.

Determined but trembling, the Japanese man ventured down the long dark corridor decorated with furniture without pictures, locked windows and paintings with artistic nudes, until he stopped abruptly when he almost fell down the stairs.

Yuuri then slowly down the stair, clinging to the wall, taking special care not to make noises and to alert anyone. And before reaching the last step, he saw a light on coming from what appeared to be the kitchen, as he heard noises of kitchen utensils. That's must be the first floor.

With curiosity, Yuuri poked out his head and was startled to see his captor, who soon looked up and wore a no surprised expression.

"Oh. Yuuri. How was your nap?" Viktor asked with a friendly smile as he… cooked nonchalantly, humming a cheery tune, as if kidnapping a man wasn't a big deal.

"Uh..." Yuuri blinked several times, not knowing what to say as he watched the Russian man with his sleeves rolled up while cutting vegetables and also keeping an eye on the oven that was preheating. Viktor wore an apron with puppies design.

The scene was so… domestic.

While trying to organize his mind, Yuuri decided to look at the kitchen, which was huge, the kind of kitchen that only seemed to exist on television shows, with an island in the middle for the ingredients and the cutting board where Viktor was located. Yuuri walked over to grab a high chair and sit across from him to watch him work.

There was also a giant refrigerator, much like the one in the bar where he worked. A spacious stove, a fancy microwave, and a host of kitchen items that Yuuri had never used in his life.

He could also see a metal door that appeared to lead into an industrial meat freezer. Why would anyone need a freezer this big in their home?

"I bet you must be hungry. Dinner will be ready soon." Viktor commented, glancing at Yuuri, still smiling.

Yuuri then realized two things. One, he was hungry; two, Viktor must have planned the kidnapping meticulously, as he was very calm. Also, he hadn't tied him up or threatened him to stay, as if he knew Yuuri wouldn't try to escape...

"Yes, I'm-I'm hungry..." He admitted as a save answer, still thinking about what his options were and trying not to upset the Russian man... Then Yuuri shook his head and reminded himself that he really didn't care if Viktor murdered him or not. It was his natural survival instinct that made him worry about unnecessary things, so he decided to ask what he really wanted to know. "What am I doing here? Why did you kidnap me?"

"Yuuri!" Viktor put the knife aside and looked at the Japanese man in mock surprise, as if the questions had offended him. "You are not a prisoner here. You can leave anytime you want." He assured him with a smile that, despite looking sincere, Yuuri detected malice in it. "I just wanted to ask you to have dinner with me, but…"

"But…" He repeated to prompt him to speak. Yuuri was now more than confused. Viktor was handsome, he didn't have to have kidnapped him if he wanted a date. He wouldn't have said no to an invitation to dinner. In fact, Yuuri was flattered, as twisted as that sounded in his head.

"But…" Before answering, Viktor took the cut vegetables and some mushrooms from a basket and then placed them around a mass of meat before putting the tray in the oven. Upon returning to Yuuri, he leaned his elbows on the island and looked at the dark-haired man straight in the eye. "I ... I wasn't sure if you wanted to try my food."

"I don't… I don't understand…" Yuuri tilted his head like a puppy that didn't understand words. The food looked good and was starting to smell good. Why wouldn't he want to try Viktor's home cooking?

"Yuuri, do me a favor and set the table." The Japanese man looked at him in surprise at the unexpected request. "I was going to do it since you are my guest, however, I didn't expect you to wake up so soon." He said in a friendly way, with that strange smile as he brought to Yuuri two sets of plates, cutlery and two crystal glass on a tray. "I don't usually use such a low dose of chloroform, so I thought that would give me plenty of time to prepare dinner before you woke up. My mistake. I have to watch the oven right now." He finished excusing himself by scratching his nose, apparently sorry for his carelessness.

Yuuri blinked. Viktor always struck him as a strong and sensual man, but at that moment he looked adorable in that apron plus his affable attitude.

The Japanese man still didn't understand what was happening. Clearly something was wrong with Viktor. Chloroform? How many other people had he done this to before? His common sense told him to take the knife for protection and get out of there, but… that was the most interesting thing that had happened to him in years.

Yuuri took the tray and nodded. It didn't take him a long walk to find the dining room.

When he finished setting up everything in its place, Yuuri was so absorbed in trying to digest what was happening, and still a little sleepy, that he didn't realize that he had stood staring at the floor for quite some time. He jumped a little when he saw Viktor come in with the tray and put it on the table.

It smelled delicious.

The Russian man showed a small smile but said nothing, and proceeded to slide the edge of the knife through the meat to divide it into slices before serving it along with the vegetable garnish. Yuuri, with crossed arms and from a safe distance, saw the silver-haired man, slowly and without haste, lit some candles and poured the freshly uncorked wine into the round glasses. Viktor then sat on one side of the table and made a gesture with his right hand.

"Have a seat, Yuuri. I hope you like what I cooked for you."

Yuuri sat in the chair right in front of Viktor. He hungrily held the silverware but, hesitantly, made no further movements until he heard Viktor begin to eat.

The silver-haired man had put a piece of meat to his mouth, chewing it slowly and obscenely, as if it were some kind of delicacy that should be eaten in measure, as an experience that would not be repeated again. A gentle moan escaped his parted lips and the Japanese man felt his cheeks burn as he saw Viktor's Adam’s apple moved as he swallowed.

However, Yuuri felt chills again and gulped. He didn't understand why that scared him so much.

"Oh, is there something wrong, Yuuri?" Viktor looked at him with concern when he realized Yuuri wasn't eating. "Don't you like this dish? Do you want me to cook something else?"

"N-no! T-this is fine. I… I'll try it now."

Yuuri looked down, brought the silverware closer to the plate and played with the meat for a moment before using the knife to cut it. He looked at the fork with the piece of meat for a few seconds before swallowing it.

It taste good.

The texture was a bit odd, but the flavor was good. He had never eaten anything like that. Was it horse meat or rabbit meat? Yuuri had never tasted animals other than chicken, pork, or fish, but he knew that there were many places in the world that ate exotic thing, such as frogs or crickets, so he didn't know if it would be rude to ask.

Yuuri continued eating until he felt Viktor's insistent gaze. As he raised his eyelids, he saw the silver-haired man looking at him through his wine glass with a smile adorning his attractive face while his blue eyes sparkled with expectation. Yuuri froze. Viktor once affable expression now changed of as the face of a predator, like a pleased hunter waiting for a reward or at least a compliment for having provided the dinner.

"Did you like it?" Viktor inquired with a lopsided smile, feigning innocence. Yuuri nodded slightly. "I'm glad. I wasn't sure if you'd like it. This type of meat isn't usually liked by many." He said with a playful sigh of relief. "Next time I'll cook whatever you want. What's your favorite dish?"

"Uhm. Next time...?" He cocked his head, surprised and confused. But his curiosity fell elsewhere. "Uh… hey, what kind of meat is this? I've never had it before…" He dared to ask, shyly.

"Oh, it's Chad meat." He answered lightly before taking another bite.

Yuuri blinked. Had he heard correctly?

"Umm… was Chad the animal's name?" He joked, not knowing what else to say, and to his surprise Viktor laughed.

"Actually, yes." After setting the glass on the table, Viktor reached into his pants and pulled out a card, which he elegantly presented to Yuuri by holding it with two fingers.

Yuuri put the silverware on his plate and took the card. It was an identification, which had a photo of a man with brown hair and green eyes. The man looked familiar...

Oh! He had been that man's waiter just that night, and was pretty sure he has been also Viktor's date, they even had go out together of the bar...

And apparently his name was… Chad.

Yuuri suddenly felt ice running through his blood and his limbs began to trembling.

He understood.

The clandestine dates, the different men and women Yuuri never saw again, the kidnapping, the meat… The freezer.

Yuuri scrambled to his feet from the table, and while stumbled, he ran to the kitchen sink to empty out his stomach.

"Wow. I didn't think you'd find out so soon, Yuuri. You're even smarter than I expected. I like that." Yuuri heard the animated voice of the Russian man behind his back. Meanwhile, the Japanese man continued to cough with tears running down his cheeks. His stomach ached. "Shhh… Take your time. That was also my reaction when my late mentor, Yakov, made me taste another human being for the first time."

"W-why are you doing this?!" Yuuri asked lying on the sink, on the verge of hysteria. His body had given in to fear. He wasn't afraid of death, but he was afraid of monsters. "You… you said-you said I'm de-delicious. Are you going to…?"

"Oh no. Yuuri! Of course not!" Viktor snapped back, who sounded genuinely shocked at the idea. "Yes, I said you smelled delicious, but…" The Japanese man heard him approach before feeling an alien heat behind his back and a chin settling on his right shoulder and arms around his waist. Yuuri didn't struggle to break free. "In fact, you smell so good that I couldn't eat you, because then I wouldn't be able to taste you again."

Yuuri closed his eyes tightly as the silver-haired man breathed on his neck, and his body shivered to head to feet as he felt a tongue slide over the nape of his neck, leaving hot trails of saliva.

Yuuri mind's had a short circuit and didn't know what to think. His head went blank, tears of confusion and fear spilling from his eyes as his ears were filled with static, but his skin could perfectly felt Viktor's heat and how his hands gently caressed his belly in a vague attempt at comfort.

"So… you're not going to kill me." Yuuri managed to say a few minutes later. He could still taste the bile in his mouth and the retching gradually stopped. Viktor nodded, his cheek pressed to his black hair. "So the-then why did you do-do this?"

"Because I like you, Yuuri." He answered without hesitation, without nervousness, with a smile on his lips. Yuuri didn't know what to make of the confession, however, his pale cheeks began to regain color. "You're the reason I kept going to that dirty bar even though I've always had the rule of meeting my victims in different places. I needed to see you."

"Victims..." He repeated in a low voice. He already suspected it, but hearing the silver-haired man confirm it suddenly made everything felt more real. His stomach churned again.

"Yes, but don't worry, solnyshko." He said before kissing Yuuri's temple. "They were all bad people who weren't convicted due to the system failures. I was only nice to them because meat tastes better when they think they'll get sex." He giggled and Yuuri couldn't help but snort. "I'm so sorry to put you through this Yuuri, but I needed to know your honest reaction. And I'm glad to say that you passed the test."

"Test…?" This time he turned around to Viktor. However, he didn't expect to meet his blue eyes, once dangerous, shining and showing adoration. It was then that Yuuri realized that Viktor had been hugging him.

"Yes. You passed. That means I won't have to kill you." Viktor said and rubbed his cheek against Yuuri's hair, like a cat. Yuuri felt his cheeks burning. "Yuuri. I won't force you to eat the same as me, but I would like you to move in with me. Your apartment is horrible and has rats. In fact, I already packed your things and a truck will bring them tomorrow."

At this point Yuuri was no longer surprised to learn that the Russian man had also entered his apartment without permission.

"I… How do you know I won't go to the police?" Yuuri winced at hearing such determination in his own voice. Did he had just threatened a serial killer to expose him after he gently assured him that he wasn't going to kill him? Good job, Yuuri.

Viktor looked at him in surprise for a few seconds until his radiant smile returned with a heart-shape form.

"Ah. My sweet, handsome and innocent Yuuri." Viktor crooned with an amused chuckle as he batted his long silver lashes. "How do you think I find those bad people? I work for the police." And the next sentence was whispered into his ear. "If you go and report me, I won't be able to protect you from them. They don't like living witnesses." He added mockingly as Yuuri's brown eyes widened. Viktor then took his chin and breathed on his lips. "Stay by my side and I promise you all the happiness in the world."

Yuuri, still shaking, took a deep breath as he tried to understand what was happening.

Of course. Viktor acted as if he had years of experience and without the fear of getting caught. Yuuri chided himself for being so gullible and thinking that the police were to be trusted. After all, they never caught who started the fire that killed his family...

"Why me?" It was the next question on his list. He was curious how Viktor had gotten into this situation and why his strange 'hunger for justice' thing, but at the same time he failed to see how the Russian man had become so obsessed with him that he got to this point. Did he really just liked Yuuri's taste?

"Because you and I are the same." Viktor answered more seriously, still smiling. "I can see the loneliness and the pain in your eyes, but I also see your thirst for justice every time a client harasses one of your female colleagues but your idiot boss never does anything about it. I can give you that power." He pulled their faces closer and Yuuri's breath caught, expectantly. Blue and brown eyes stared at each other. "I know you and me will make a great team if you give me a chance, Yuuri."

Yuuri fought to look away, to shake his head in denial. However, he couldn't deny the magnetism that Viktor's hypnotic voice and ethereal gaze hovered over him, so all he could do was stay still when the silver-haired man placed a hand on his neck and his lips on his mouth.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Yuuri, are you okay?" Viktor looked worriedly at his husband, who had been silent since the body was put into the car.

Yuuri shook his head and smiled.

"Oh sorry. I just remembered our first date." He answered with flushed cheeks and Viktor smiled too.

A year had passed since he and Yuuri began their relationship, and four months since they got married, and it had been the best year of their lives.

Yuuri decided to continue to work in that stinking bar despite not needing the money, since Viktor could perfectly support his husband and their newly adopted poodles, Vicchan and Makkachin. However, Yuuri insisted that he needed a hobby and that he could help him when Viktor had 'dates'.

Viktor agreed to that deal, though he wasn't bothered by the fact that Yuuri rarely helped him out to hunt, or that Yuuri turned his head whenever he was using the saw, or that he ate only a small portion of meat on Fridays, or that he used to feigned headaches as excuse to not accompany him to get rid of the remains.

That was fine. Viktor was a patient man and the last thing he wanted to do was pressure his husband. He knew that Yuuri was a compassionate and sensitive soul after all.

But that day was different. It was their first anniversary and it was a special night. And he had an offer that Yuuri wouldn't be able to refuse.

"I… I'll go water the garden." Yuuri excused himself upon seeing Viktor descending into the basement, easily carrying the black bag over his shoulder.

"Yuuri." Viktor turned around with his most charming smile and the dark-haired man looked at him. "I need your help today. Please."

Yuuri gave a resigned sigh but nodded. Viktor normally would only asked him for help to clean up the blood from the floor and walls, but lately he was trying to teach him how to separate the bones from the flesh. His stomach couldn't bear it, but Yuuri loved spending time with his husband.

However, that night, the victim was a Japanese man who appeared to be around the same age as him. It was disturbing.

Back in the basement, Viktor dropped the bag on the operating table and opened it. Yuuri tried his best not to flinch at the sight of the familiar facial features. But he was startled when the silver-haired man brought the surgical saw and gave it to him.

"Solnyshko, I think it's your turn to do the honors."

"Me…?" Despite doubts, Yuuri took the saw with shaking hands. "B-but he's still alive..."

"Yuuri, my love. Let me tell you something interesting about our dear guest today." Viktor murmured into his ear after laying on his back, holding Yuuri's wrists to help him to stop the shaking. "His name is Chihoko, he's 26 years old, he's also Japanese as you can see, and his favorite hobby is hurting animals and burning houses. Oh, I almost forgot, he was born in Hasetsu."

"Hasetsu…" Yuuri repeated in a low voice, realizing why his husband wanted to leave him in charge this time. Then he looked at the man.

"Chihoko started a fire in Hasetsu five years ago, killing three people in the process, only a cute 19-year-old boy was left alive because he wasn't in the house." Viktor continued breathing into his husband's ear. "He was never caught because he was the son of an important businessman. But that businessman died a couple of years ago, so no one watches his back anymore."

"I see…" The dark-haired man scowled and gripped the saw's handle with determination.

Yuuri had already resigned himself to never meeting the person responsible for ruining his life, who made his family suffer a terrible and painful death and made years of work to ashes; he thought he was already over it.

However, all the pain, fear, loneliness, anxiety and frustration accumulated during five years became present with force, and as if a piece of tetris had fallen into place, Yuuri finally understood why his husband liked so much his 'job'.

Justice was blind and Revenge is a dish best served cold.

“I'm sorry it took me so long, Solnyshko. It wasn't easy to get Chihoko out of Japan with a credible excuse. I had to ask many favors from Chris and Phichit. I didn't want to say anything as not to ruin you the surprise. "

"Viktor... Thank you." Yuuri turned to his husband and smiled at him with all the love he felt for him before kissing his lips. "You know what? I think this is the perfect night to teach you how to cook katsudon."

The basement was filled with screams and giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you like my work [follow me on my tumblr and see my comics/doujins Viktuuri!](http://rhapeseuhans.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
